


Expectations

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Three's a Crowd, but Eight is the Perfect Pile [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: Hongjoong is torn between pushing San away and letting the younger do as he pleases.





	Expectations

When the door to his studio opens, Hongjoong's eyes snap towards the clock on the wall, apology already on the tip of his tongue. His first thought is that is well past midnight and Seonghwa came to drag him back to the dorm, but when he sees it is only seven he frowns confused. Hongjoong turns to see who entered the studio and is surprised to see San leaning against the closed door, smiling. 

It is unusual for him to be here, unusual and way too early. If any of the members come to the studio it is after nine and after Hongjoong had skipped dinner. Usually it's Seonghwa that comes to retrieve him if he loses track of time, angry and ready to give Hongjoong a long lecture about taking care of himself better. Except last time he came to the studio and they ended up doing things. 

"Do you need anything?" Hongjoong asks when it is clear that San will not say anything first. 

"You," the younger answers and Hongjoong feels his face grow hot. 

San steps away from the door and closer to where Hongjoong is sitting, making the older panic slightly. He thinks by now he should be used to San's straightforwardness, but the younger keeps surprising Hongjoong. San doesn't usually seek him out like this, his go-to members are usually Wooyoung or Mingi, so the younger being this bold with him is a little bit suspicious. 

"It's late, you should come back to the dorm," San says. 

"It's only seven San, I can still get some work done until ten."

"You've been here all day, come on, time to relax and have some fun." 

San is now next to the chair Hongjoong is in, smiling down at him. Hongjoong doesn’t like the look the younger is giving him, it's a look that spells trouble and it makes him panic a bit. San is notorious for his wild ideas, most of which end up with whoever his target is in trouble. 

"Then let's have some fun right here, hyung," San suggests in a tone that sounds more like a command than a suggestion. 

"I have to finish this," Hongjoong says, hoping the younger will give up easily and leave him be. 

But he should have known that San wouldn't be so easily deterred from his task, whatever that task here may be. He takes it upon himself to save Hongjoong’s work then he closes the laptop. Before Hongjoong’s brain can catch up with what is happening, San is turning his chair around and nudging his knees apart. Hongjoong doesn’t even have time to open his mouth, before San is kneeling in front of him with his hands resting on Hongjoong’s thighs. 

"San, what are you doing?" Hongjoong asks as his heart starts beating faster. 

"Relax, hyung."

"San, I am serious!" 

San looks up at him smirking and Hongjoong freezes because San looks really good kneeling between his legs. All he can focus on is San and the feeling of his palms resting on his thighs. Hongjoong can feel the warmth radiating from them and spreading along his body. His hands twitch and Hongjoong grabs the hem of his sweater to keep them from reaching out and tangling into San’s hair. The younger notices and smirks.

"Stop being such a panicked gay and let me make you feel good, hyung," San says in a sultry tone. 

Hongjoong is torn between pushing San away and letting the younger do as he pleases. San’s hand inches higher on his thigh slowly and Hongjoong leans back in the chair, deciding to just go with the flow. San smirks up at him before opening his jean’s button and unzipping them. Hongjoong’s heart starts beating a bit faster in anticipation.

"Are you hard for me, hyung?" San asks.

Hongjoong is only half-hard but he is sure that will change soon. San looks up at him and Hongjoong’s hand twitches, letting go of his sweater and almost reaches out to grip the younger’s hair. San moves his hand closer to Hongjoong’s crotch and time seems to slow down. Hongjoong’s heart is beating so fast he is sure San can hear it. 

San leans down a bit and Hongjoong is sure that he is going to be on the receiving end of one of San's famous blowjobs. He overheard Mingi and Wooyoung talking about them multiple times and he had always been curious, but a bit embarrassed to ask for one himself. 

"I was thinking about you earlier," San says, making Hongjoong shiver. “I was thinking about you moaning my name as I make you come.”

Before Hongjoong can reply, San is jumping up to his feet, dragging him up as well. Hongjoong barely has time to understand what is happening before he is turned around and bent over the desk. Hongjoong’s chest and cheek are pressed against the surface of the desk and his hands are held behind his back by one of San's hands. 

"I bet you weren't expecting that, were you, hyung?" 

Hongjoong rols his eyes and wiggles around, trying to free his hands from San’s grip, but the younger’s grip is strong. San presses himself against him and leans down, making Honjoong shiver in anticipation. When almost a minute passes without San doing anything, Hongjoong tries to free his hands again. San’s grip on his wrists tightens and the younger uses his other hand to slap Hongjoong’s ass. Hongjoong is too stunned to move and San leans above him, pressing his lips to his ear.

“Be a good boy for me, hyung,” he whispers.

Hongjoong shivers and decides to just let San do as he pleases since he wouldn’t mind it if the younger roughed him up a bit. Hongjoong relaxes under San and is rewarded with a kiss on the temple and another slap on the ass. Hongjoong rolls his eyes, but keeps his mouth shut mostly because he is curious about what San will do next. 

“Be honest with me, you were expecting me to give you a blowjob, weren’t you?” San whispers in his ear, making Hongjoong shiver. He nods and feels his face heating up and San’s lips stretching into a smirk. “Maybe I should push you on your knees and have you give me a blowjob.”

Hongjoong opts for staying silent and San starts pressing kisses to his temple, cheek, head and shoulders. He lets go of Hongjoong’s hands, grabs the back of his sweater and tugs him up. San wastes no time in taking off Hongjoong’s sweater then bending him back over the desk. Hongjoong lets him do as he pleases. There is rustling behind him before San takes his wrists and places them on his back. The position is a bit uncomfortable, but Hongjoong doesn’t complain, curious to see what San has in mind.

Hongjoong cranes his neck to see what San is doing and he freezes when he sees the belt in the younger’s hands. San smirks and holds his gaze as he secures the belt tightly around Hongjoong’s wrists. It’s not painful, but it does feel a little uncomfortable. Hongjoong’s heart is beating really fast and his breath hitches when San tugs his jeans and boxers down. He takes a condom out of his back pocket and then reaches out to the desk drawer.

“You have lube in here, right?” San asks.

“How …” Hongjoong trails off when the younger opens the drawer.

“I have my sources.”

His sources being Seonghwa since he is the only one besides Hongjoong himself who knows that the rapper has a bottle of lube in the studio. San takes out the bottle from the drawer, opens it and pours lube on his fingers. 

“What if I didn’t have any more lube?” Hongjoong suddenly asks.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t come to the studio to finger yourself,” San snorts.

He doesn't give Hongjoong any time to answer. San nudges Hongjoong’s feet apart before gently slipping one finger in. Hongjoong closes his eyes as San pumps his finger in and out slowly. Hongjoong rotates his wrists, trying to free himself from San's belt, but it is too well tied. San adds another finger and this time he doesn't do it gently, he shoves it in and thrusts them roughly, making Hongjoong moan. 

"You like that, don't you hyung," San says. "You like it when I shove my fingers inside you? Do you want another one?" 

San roughly shoves a third finger in and Hongjoong’s muscles tense as he whines. San stops moving his fingers but doesn't take them out, instead he leans over Hongjoong and his other hand grips his hair gently. San presses a kiss to the back of his neck as he runs his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair.

"Too much?" San asks concerned. 

"No, it's fine."

"Ok, but tell me if it's too much." Hongjoong nodds. "God, you are taking my fingers so well hyung, I can't wait to fuck you properly," San moans in his ear. 

San's fingers resume their thrusting and Hongjoong moans when his other hand moves to his bound wrists. San keeps pumping his fingers in and out of Hongjoong until he is extremely close to coming then takes them out, making the rapper whine. Hongjoong closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath. He hears San moving behind him, hears the condom wrapper being ripped and the bottle of lube being opened, but he doesn't open his eyes. San grips his hips and pushes in roughly, making Hongjoong whine softly. 

"Ah, you feel so good around me hyung," San moans. 

Hongjoong almost chokes when San snaps his hips roughly against him. San doesn't bother with starting slow and picking up speed, no, San starts with powerful, quick thrusts that have Hongjoong whimpering. One of San's hands grips the belt around his wrists while the other tangles in his hair as he leans over Hongjoong again. 

"You will be a good boy and come untouched, won't you hyung?" San says then bites his ear. 

Hongjoong can only moan as San keeps thrusting into him fast and hard. He is pretty sure that he could come untouched if San managed to hit his prostate. Hongjoong tries to change his position to facilitate that just as San uses his grip on the belt to move Hongjoong a bit. San's next sharp thrust manages to hit Hongjoong’s prostate and the rapper moans loudly. San's grip on his hair tightens painfully and his thrusts grow more and more erratic. San is close and so is Hongjoong. 

"Come on hyung, be a good slut and cum for me," San moans. 

Hongjoong’s breath hitches and he comes hard, San following soon after. San's grip on his hair lessens and he feels the younger's fingers run through his locks soothingly. Hongjoong doesn't move for a while, trying to regain his strength. He is aware of San moving behind him and cleaning him then releasing his wrists from the belt. 

"Hyung, are you ok?" San asks a little concerned.

Hongjoong hums and moves his sore arms, trying to get feelings back into them. San helps him get up from the desk and get dressed. Hongjoong’s movements are sluggish and he nearly falls a few times, but San stays close to him and doesn’t let him get hurt.

"I think I am ready to go back to the dorm now," Hongjoong says. 

"Great, you can be my and Yunho's cuddle buddy for the night," San says smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395), the comeback is near!!!!


End file.
